Blood of the Eternal Star: Biographical Things
by ShadowMoonSedai
Summary: Random amount of things... bios, descriptions... and what's in store in the future


Blood of the Eternal Star: Inside Each Heart  
  
A/N: Pure boredom. The simplest explanation for this. I got really bored and decided to write character bios. I've got what they wrote about themselves from the first three, ages, descriptions, little parts from the series stuff upcoming that involves them and, well, general other too. Have some fun with this, if you must, 'cause I know I will.  
  
Brinara "Brin" Lijak  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: November 23, 1974(Sagittarius)  
  
Physical Description: 5'8", light brown hair(held with a bandanna), blue eyes  
  
Personality: Energetic leaderess, Brin shares certain qualities with Ryo: she cares too much about her friends and too little about herself. Very self sacrificial, she will give anything, even her life, except her friends, to win. The best part of her day is Briana, the adopted six year old sister that gets along so well with Yuli, and Rowen, Brin's best friend who left and reappeared only to get hit with a washcloth.  
  
Individual Description: My name's Brinara Lijak. Call me Brin. Call me Brinara and I'll be forced to knock some sense into you. The deal is, Talpa's got six new armors. Dark Fire, Black Water, Corrupt Ice, Wicked Lightening, Acid Air, and Satanic Earth. Of course, they're all guys who wear them. I'm not a guy. I happen to be a girl, almost fifteen, with short, light brown hair (that I always keep in a bandanna) and blue eyes. It's kind of a long story as to why I have the twin armor of Dark Fire and why I'm not evil. I'll explain later because, trust me, it's confusing.  
  
Upcoming:  
  
"No!" I yelled. "I won't let you!"  
  
"Chill, Fire Star!" said Kaji. "Before you get us all killed."  
"Don't you care that one of your own was just taken?!" I asked.   
"He's my friend!" Kaji yelled back. "Something *I* made is killing off my friends and the world that I've worked so hard to create. Don't you think this is bad enough?"   
*Even evil has feelings. Watch your tongue. You need his help on this.*  
You're not helping, Kesha. I decided to keep my mouth shut after that. We were both in the same boat.  
*I have no choice but to rely on your assistance in this,* came a voice in the back of my mind. *My friends' lives depend on it.*  
*I fear I'm with you. We don't have a choice. We have to stop fighting. Truce?*  
*Truce is such an ugly word, but there's no way around it. Truce.*  
*Good. We have to keep a close eyes on Hario and Nicka. That whatever-it-is will keep us for last. You created it, but it's sure as hell not grateful.*  
*Don't make me regret this decision.*  
*I will, sooner or later.* I resheathed my katanas and looked at him. *When exactly did you learn to do this?*  
*What? Talk to you like this? I've always known.*  
*Why am I not surprised?* I chuckled. "Nicka, wait up! We'll find them!"*  
  
Author's addition: Brin is the character that's most like me. Physical description, persona, the whole shebang. Briana's nothing like my bro, thankfully. That'd be too much for you, my readers(I love you!)  
  
Nicjashi "Nicka" Coran  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: May 13, 1975(Taurus)  
  
Physical Description: 5'6", dark blue hair, green eyes  
  
Personality: Can we say female Kento? Yes we can. Nicka's got an inborn sense of fight and loves to eat. But things change when the Dynasty loses and the Dark Stars take over. She begins to see that fighting sometimes only gets you in trouble instead of out of it. And she's gonna stay with Kento forever or until he learns what she knows... whichever comes first.  
  
Individual Description: I'm Nicjashi Coran, or Nicka, or Nikki. The one name I can't stand is Nee, so don't even suggest that. My armor is Water Star, Black Water's twin. I have bluish black hair that's about to my shoulders and pulled back in a headband. My eyes are green and I really like to fight. Really, especially if it's for a good cause, like the entire mortal realm. One thing Brin *forgot* to mention is we fight with the Ronin warriors, not against, unlike our doubles. Um... I kinda have a thing for Kento, but don't say anything. I wouldn't hear the end of it.  
  
Upcoming:  
I walked from the shadows and found myself at the river.   
*And why are we here?* I asked.  
*Dead *fish*, Nikki. This is a river. This is where fish live.*  
*I knew that, damn you! I just wanted to know how you managed to travel in *my* body.*  
*It's not a big issue. We do share the same form, after all.*  
*Whatever.* I climbed down the rocks slowly to the stretch of sand that really can't be called a beach. Further out, the twin whirlpools churned the deep blue water, but at my feet lay the bodies of hundreds of fish. I stepped around them until I reached the water. *I'm going to get to the bottom of this.* I said as I dove beneath the surface. The current swept me up instantly, but I didn't fight it. My subarmor gave me enough lung capacity to stay down for a while and if I needed, I could call my armor *and* breath under the surface, but there was no need to call attention to myself.  
*Why is the water dark?* wondered Linja. .  
*Pollution, maybe?*  
*Or poison,* she answered darkly. *Sekhmet.*  
*Don't jump to conclusions. We won't know for sure unless we find some hard evidence.*  
*Ask any of the animals. I'm sure they know what happened.*  
*I will *not* talk to fish.*  
*Then how about a killer whale? They're not fish.*  
*Are we going to have this discussion again?*  
*Maybe.*  
*Fine, I ask the damn mammal fish.*  
Author's Addition: Nicka's like Shadow_Crystal. I have a thing with modeling characters after my friends and they're one in the same. Yeah... they are.  
  
Ariogya Sheekai  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: March 19, 1975(Pisces)  
  
Physical Description: 5'7", blonde hair(in a ponytail), brown eyes  
  
Personality: Ary has a temper that makes Nicka look calm. She wants to win, but won't risk the world to do so. Even if she's his exact opposite, she definitely won't risk Sage. He's the only one who can stand her ferocious temper and lack of common sense, other then Brin and the rest. They grew up with it after all(poor them). Ary loves to draw and trade insults with Grant, her evil twin. Well, we all gotta have some form of a hobby.  
  
Individual Description:I'm Ariogya Sheekai. Call me Ary, Ariogya I don't care either way. Just don't call me a dumb blonde. Why? I get enough of that from Grant (my evil double and wearer of the Corrupt Ice armor). He's gonna get it. Anyway, I have shoulder length blond hair (duh) and brown eyes, plus the Ice Star armor. Unlike Brin and Nicka, I don't technically have a boyfriend. But if Sage of Halo thinks he can protect me from my own destiny… I don't care if he is a Ronin Warrior…  
  
Upcoming:  
BRRIINNGG!  
The phone rang. I jerked from my trance and reached back over my shoulder to get the phone.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Is this Jesse?"  
"No. Wrong number."  
"Sorry." There was a click and I hung it up. Now I was slightly lost in my book. It was odd before: now it was confusing.  
BBRRIINNGG!  
The phone rang. Again. Grumbling, I picked it up.  
"*Hello?*"  
"Jesse?"  
"For the love of- no."  
"Okay. Sorry."  
"Yeah. Whatever." I hung up and stopped before getting back to my book. It had been the same guy. Wow, what a moron! Getting the number wrong, twice! Shaking my head, I looked back at my book.  
BBRRIINNGG!  
"Oh, good gary! Hello?!"  
"Let me guess, no Jesse."  
"No. No Jesse."  
"Look, how about you tell me your name so I can apologize formally for making as ass of myself." I laughed. At least he had a sense of humor.  
"Ariogya. Ariogya Sheekai."  
"Okay. Let me try again and if I get it wrong, I owe you lunch."  
"Sounds good." I hung up and waited, my fingertips resting on the receiver. When it didn't ring again, I sat back down. Some part of me was disappointed, but my sanity knew that it was probably a good thing.  
BBRRIINNGG! I did everything short of pouncing on the phone. And I still managed to fall off the couch.  
"Ow!" Rubbing my elbow, I picked up the phone from the floor. "Hello?"  
"Are you okay?" he laughed.   
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"I'm Sage. Sage Date."  
"Hi."  
Author's Addition: Ary's a lot like ShadowRand, the other of my two Anime author/psycho friends. I love this job!  
  
Sakimata "Saki" Demhi  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: June 11, 1975(Gemini)  
  
Physical Description: 5' 6½", black hair, green eyes  
  
Personality: Just like Nicka and Kento, Saki and Cye share a bond in what they love: to cook. Saki loves to make things, especially if her best friends(or Bree and Yuli) are involved. But she'd never try to outcook Cye: what's the fun in that? So the two team up to try and keep up with the eating habits of a houseful of warriors against the Dynasty. On the battlefield, Saki'll kill anything in her way. Nothing stops her. Nothing.  
  
Individual Description:I'm Sakimata Demhi. Saki, Sakimata, doesn't matter. Unlike Ary, names don't really get to me. I'm a sort of pacifist, but I'll fight if I have to. My hair is black, long and always braided. I can't stand in my face, but I don't want to cut it either. My eyes are green (Cye calls them Emerald Green, but… I won't go into that) and my armor is Lightening Star, twin of Wicked Lightening. Trust me, he deserves it…  
  
Upcoming:  
I struggled to lift my head. I hadn't had strength enough to scream in days and somehow, the Nether Spirits kept me alive. Only to torture me further, of course.  
"Why can't you just let me die?" I whispered, looking down. Cye was unconscious. He and the guys were getting more of the torture then we were, depending on you looked at it. Listening to the people we cared for screaming in pain was a torture in a whole different way, but abuse nonetheless.  
"Hey Saki," said Nicka. I heard her shift uncomfortably behind me. "Did you ever think we'd die like this?" I shook my head.  
"I always thought... I'd die a hero. That I'd go out saving an innocent life in the greatest battle in history. You know, the kind of thing that would bring honor to my family."  
"They're probably in more pain then we are," said Ariogya. "I never wanted... maybe if we give in, they'll let the guys go."  
"No," I said bitterly. "This is the Dynasty. For the life of me, I want to do everything to free them, but anything we could do would only be manipulated into keeping them here *and* getting what they want."  
"We grew up here," said Nicka. "Or part of us did. We know what the Dynasty's capable of."  
"How much longer, do you think?" asked Ariogya.  
"Until what?"  
"Until we're dead, until we lose what we swore to protect, until we're rescued, until *something*. I'm so sick of just hanging here."  
"Don't *you* be the pessimist," said Nicka. "That's my job. We *will* get out of here, by the way. We have to."  
"Don't start fighting. That only gives the spirits more to use," I said. One by one, the guys groaned. "Hey Cye, how're you doing?"  
Author's Addition: The really fun thing about Saki: She's not modeled after anyone! I don't have any friends who *can* cook(well, SC, cook well) and love to at the same time. Nice crowd I run with, huh?  
  
Micja Nurama  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: September 16, 1975(Virgo)  
  
Description: 5' 6", dark brown hair(in four small braids), hazel eyes  
  
Personality: Calm, quiet, Micja turns into Psycho Micja when her armor combines with the Acid Air. But she's got more problems to go through then a persona one eighty. Inside the full armors is still the demon that drove the original wearers to murder and insanity. But she's still the perfect listener and thinker, coming up with ways to do everything.  
  
Individual Description: I'm Micja Nurama. Unlike my other friends, I don't have anything in common with Veria, the voice in my head. She's a little off the edge nuts, whereas, I consider my self to be quite calm and reserved. I have my hair in four braids, which have no particular placing on my head, and my eyes are dark hazel. But, unlike the others, I have more in common with my double, Zarin, then just the fact that we use bow and arrow as our weapons...  
  
Upcoming:  
  
Two days. It had been two days and I still hadn't seen any sign of Rowen. One more night, and I was either going to leave him up there(to which I grant the award of sheer stupidity because I didn't want to face Brin's wrath) or go up anyway, which also gets the award because it I didn't find him, my armor would force me into suspended animation and we'd both be stuck.   
*Leave him up there... he is a Ronin...*  
*For the love of- shut up! Get a clue! I'm not listening!* I pulled out one of my arrows as the moon was rising. Stars shone like diamonds in the fading light. *Alright, arrow, lead me to Rowen of the Strata!* I released it and watched it disappear in the sky overhead. There was a flash of blue light. A few seconds later, there was another one, just to my left. *It's about time.* "Compassion!" My armor shield formed around me and I aimed another arrow at the ground. "Gale of Destruction!" The force knocked me into the air. Earth fell away and the stars became closer and closer. Darkness surrounded me, the only light and warmth coming from my armor. I looked around until I saw Rowen, floating towards me, in suspended animation. "Come on, Strata, time to go back. Before Brin has a full out fit of worry." I fired a third arrow, fought with the demon of my armor to aim it technically *away* from him so he didn't get run through, and fired. My thoughts focused on keeping it connected to me so it would come back. Then the armor really got evil. Just as the bolt circled back, bringing Rowen with it, the armor suddenly jerked me directly in its path! Stunned(and slightly asleep. Damn suspended animation), I barely managed to dodge. It still struck my arm and stayed there. My shout of pain is what woke Rowen.  
"Micja, are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'll be fine. Once we get back on the ground and I can get rid of this damn, accursed thing."  
"Your armor?"  
"Yes, my armor. Aren't we quick?"  
*Micja! Can you hear me?!*  
*Um... Nicka? What are you doing in my head?*  
*I don't have time to explain. Brin's in some real trouble. Did you find Rowen?*  
*Yeah. What's wrong with Brin?*  
*Don't know yet. Try and set down near the volcano.*  
*Easier said then done. I'll be lucky if I set down near Toyama.*  
Author's Addition: We're back to the modeled-after thing. Micja's like my best in real life friend since second grade, Laura/Shadow_TechnoKitty. Like you readers, I love her so very much and if she reads(which I doubt 'cause she'll be confused to hell)... um... hi!  
  
Laori Nurama  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: January 24, 1975(Aquarius[See how much I don't care? She's the Earth warrior, yet her zodiac is water. I just don't care!])  
  
Physical Description: 5' 5", dark brown hair(short), dark brown eyes  
  
Persona: Laori is the only character that's new to the scene. She was 'kidnapped' by the Dynasty around the time Rowen left Brin, so about fifth grade for the girls. She kicks ass with a staff, but a lot troubles her. Dais, mostly. The warlord of Illusion is the only true thing to confuse this kid after she gains the full Satanic Earth Star Armor. Trust me, he confuses me too and I wrote the damn scene!  
  
Individual Description: I'm Laori Nurama. I know at this point, you've heard very little from me. In fact, all you know is I'm Micja's cousin who suddenly disappeared in the fifth grade. Well, guess what? I'm back. I like to have my hair short, about my chin, but loose. Occasionally, it gets annoying, but it never blocks the almost-dark-black that is my eyes. There's this little thing with me: I'm very close with a warlord. In actuality, Dais isn't all that bad, just wrong minded. If I can get him to see that Talpa's the father of all scum, then I've done something good with my life.  
  
Upcoming:  
  
"They've made it as far as the Spirit Gate." I lifted my head from my book and my smile turned to a complete frown. The soldier I had recruited to tell me their progress left quietly and quickly, knowing I was going to get severely angry.  
"Son of a bitch," I cursed.   
"They'll be fine," said Micja, putting down her pencil and sketch book.   
"It's not the guys I'm worried about, it's Brin," I said, standing up. "The Nether Spirits will sense what she is and use it against her. Come on." I grabbed her hand and we both teleported as close to the Spirit Gate as we could get without being noticed by the spirits. "Let's do it."  
"You gotta love the death behind that phrase," she said with a wicked grin. "Armor of Acid Air! Tay Neia!"  
"Satanic Earth Star! Tay Sarie!" I held the orange light at my chest and kept my focus on fighting the taint that swirled in the center. Rocks tore from the ground and distingrated to dust before rejoining to form my armor. My staff was built from the rock as well and quickly grew from both sides of my hand. Micja kept the light at her chest too, then opened her arms wide. The force of the sudden movement caused the light to spread and connect behind her. It started spinning, a line of black clearly visible in the hoop that created a huge whirled wind that circled her and finally disappeared, leaving her in her armor.  
"Can we kick some ass yet?" she asked as some of the Nether Spirit surrounded us. I shrugged.   
"It's your choice, but personally, these things have always gotten on my nerves." The sharp blade on my staff sliced through some spirits and I focused my power. "Rock World Shaking!"   
"Armor of Fire Star! Tay-" Brin was cut off abruptly. A spirit entered her body and Micja swore.  
"Like hell! Gale of Destruction!"   
*Compassion.*  
*Spirit* The Nether spirit was pushed from her by the power of her armor combined with Micja's. Brin finished her transformation.  
"Go!" she yelled to Rowen and Ryo, who were combating the other Nether Spirits. "Free the others. We'll catch up!"  
"Be careful!" shouted Rowen. She nodded.  
"I will. Dragon Rage Attack!" The two Ronins left as the battle was just beginning.   
*They are escaping. They are not armed. They will be vulnerable.*  
*Of, for the love of- SHUT UP!* The spirits swarmed around me now, sensing the darkness.  
"Send your armor away!" I hollered at Micja, seeing the flash of pain on her face. "Do it!" I forced myself to let go of the power and strength. I wasn't going to let that damned voice take over. "Are you alright?"  
"I sooner we get rid of those bloody voices," she said. "The better."  
Author's Addition: In reality, the character like Laori is about 5'1", but she's just so cool, I had to give her a character. Hieya Shadow_Earth!  
Briana 'Bree' Lijak  
Age: 6  
Birthday: July 9, 1983(Cancer)  
Physical Description: 4' 11, blonde hair(pigtails[awww... how cute]), green eyes  
Personality: ... uh, well, what can I say? She's a lot like Yuli: energetic, spunky, and completely his rivial. They fight constantly, to the dislike of everyone(and the enjoyment of the author, 'cause I can).   
Individual Description: none  
  
Upcoming:  
  
"I get the upstairs bathroom!"  
  
"No way! I called it on the way home!"  
  
"Ladies first!"  
  
"Hate to break it to you, Bree but your no lady!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"We've got three bathrooms in this house!" yelled Ryo after the fighting pair.  
  
"SO WHAT?!"   
  
A/N: I had more fun with this then I thought I would. Hope this helps some of you and caught some of you other peoples' attention. The little story things are actually written at this point in time, but the stories aren't done yet. Most of them. Laori's part comes from the end of the fic, so that's done... man, I got some work to do. Anyway, thanks for reading. Yet again, I thank ShadowRand and Shadow_Crystal and now I'm adding Shadow_TechnoKitty and Shadow_Earth, plus Shadow_Moonbeam. You wonder about my friends, don't you? So do I... Oh! Wait! Don't leave yet! Thanks to Adamgar, the best warder an Aes Sedai could have! Duh. Stupid me. Good night ev'rbody!  
  



End file.
